Gracia
Gracia (ガラシャ) first appeared in Samurai Warriors 2: Xtreme Legends as an added character. She is the daughter of Mitsuhide Akechi and wife of Tadaoki Hosokawa. Role in Plot Samurai Warriors When her story begins, she is an optimistic yet naive young girl who ran away from the confines of her home to learn more about the world. Not soon afterwards, Gracia is attacked by a group of rowdy soldiers and saved by Magoichi. Amazed by his heroics, she dubs him her mentor and follows him everywhere he goes. She nicknames him "Mago", an abbreviation of his name and jokingly used as a pun on the word "grandson" (mago) in the Japanese script. She takes Magoichi's words to heart and often very literally. Once she learns that friends are people who look out for one another, she befriends Magoichi and makes an oath to save him when he's in trouble. When the Saika village is attacked by Nobunaga, Magoichi goes missing while Garcia saves the surviving Saika members. To her dismay, she is told by the Oda forces that he was killed in action, a claim that she denies. With Magoichi gone, she returns home and is married to Tadaoki Hosokawa. Many years later, she matures into a cultured woman. Due to mounting tension between the armies, soldiers from the Western Army storm the Hosokawa household to take her hostage. Staying true to their earlier promise, Magoichi saves her. Garcia rescues her husband's men and her guilt-ridden friend before they retreat from the Western forces. In the aftermath, she decides to return to politics. Her dream mode is a play on the beauty competition found in No and Oichi's scenarios. The beautiful ladies of the age are participating in a battle to prove which one of them is the most beautiful. Magoichi convinces the young Garcia to participate and gain more confidence in herself. In actuality, he jokingly uses her to collect his personal harem of ladies. Warriors Orochi In Warriors Orochi 2, Gracia and her father are taken hostage by Sun Wukong's troops. He hoped to lead them to Kiyomori Taira but they are saved by Xing Cai and Ina. In gratitude, they help stop the sorcerers concealing Sun Wukong's location and join the Shu forces. Kessen Garasha's death is briefly shown in the first Kessen. In a flashback, she states that she refuses to be taken as a hostage by Mitsunari and chooses death instead. She tells an off screen soldier to kill her before the enemies arrive, crying the Virgin Mary's name in her final moments. Tadaoki states his reason for wanting to oppose Mitsunari is to avenge her death. He also has a cross ingrained in his shoulder pads in her memory. Her death poem is also transcribed in her biography entry. Saihai no Yukue Gracia appears as Garasha Hosokawa in Saihai no Yukue. She is known as a woman of peerless beauty. Although her husband seems to treat her coldly, she swears to show her love for him in anyway possible. Character Information Fighting Style Her weapons of choice are two bracelets that grant her magical powers. Her normal attacks are punches and spinning knee attacks with a short and hard-to-aim range. Though it is possible to play Gracia with her normal moveset, most players recommend relying on her R1 specials to do the bulk of her fighting. As such, she is a character who guzzles her musuo bar. However, she has various tricks that can quickly refuel herself. Alternatively, players can also let her ride on horseback for the entire battle as her magical attacks have good range and priority. Quotes *"This is a strange and wonderful world!" *"I hope that didn't hurt too much." *"I am a Christian. I am forbidden to take my own life. Nevertheless, I cannot accept capture by Ishida. I choose death instead. Please... I beg you, let me die with honor." :~~Garasha's plea; Kessen Gameplay Moveset Samurai Warriors 2: Xtreme Legends Ground Attacks : ( ):creates an aura that damages enemies and raises musou by raising her fist, then slams that fist down on enemies. : , ( ):A punch and then a short range energy burst. : , , ( ):Two punches the latter knocks the enemies back : , , , ( ):Two punches the latter makes enemies crumble to the ground : , , , , : Emits a mini shockwave around her. : , , , , , , , :does three swipes then four jump kicks and a finishing kick : , : jumps down making a shockwave : , : sends a fire ball down : : stays still and shoots a flurry of long ranged laser beams from her fists. In her Level 3 version, she is surrounded by additional laser beams that emit from the ground. In her True Musou version, she finishes the move with three spinning kicks. :R1 + : Gracia spins and performs a magical attack that uses Musou. One square will release a three fireball attack. ::R1 + , : Gracia spins twice and surrounds her body with a spherical blizzard attack. ::R1 + , , : Gracia spins thrice and hurls a straight wind based beam attack. :R1 + : Using some Musou, Garcia performs a few hand signals and surrounds herself with a magical energy. Performing this version will heal a bit of her life. ::R1 + , : Garcia performs a few hand signals and gains a momentary defensive barrier. It will withstand a few hits before it dispels. ::R1 + , , : Garcia performs a longer chain of hand signals and gain a significant attack boost for about thirty seconds. Mounted Attacks : : hurls a fireball to her right. : , : sends a blazing burst of energy to her right. : , , : creates a dizzying green explosion : , , , : sends a blue wave of energy towards her front. : , , , , , , : hurls a chain of fireballs to her right. Warriors Orochi 2 Her normal moves are the same except she no longer has C5. Her R1 moves also changed: :R1: Gracia spins and hurls three fireballs at her opponent. :direction + R1: Garcia creates a short-ranged offensive barrier around herself that tracks her as she runs around. Development Weapons Historical Information Gracia's birth name was Tama and she was married to Hosokawa Tadaoki. After her father's dramatic betrayal at Honnoji, she was labeled as a "traitor's daughter". To avoid criticism, Tadaoki sent her away to a hamlet in the mountains, located in the modern Kyoto prefecture. She returned to the Hosokawa manor two years later. Her maid was a Christian and she soon became fascinated with the religion. Months before Toyotomi Hideyoshi ordered a ban on Christianity, she was baptized by her maid with the name "Gracia". Other accounts also state that her maid took her in secret to a Jesuit priest named Gregorian De Cespedes and instead named her "Gratia". In either case, her name is usually written as "Garasha" (ガラシャ) in Japanese records. When the Christian ban took place, Tadaoki discovered the maid's religious affiliation and banned her from his home. Prior to the fateful confrontation at Sekigahara, Ishida Mitsunari claimed Osaka Castle and planned to take hostages of the residing Toyotomi loyalist family members. He hoped to use them to force his rival generals to join his cause. When his soldiers threaten to take the Hosokawa household, Gracia was killed by a soldier of the family named Ogasawara Hidekiyo. He and the rest of the residents committed seppku to avoid capture. The incident caused a major dent in Ishida's reputation, which greatly lessened his possibilities of recruiting more allies (some of which were also secretly Christian). There are two conflicting reasons concerning her death. Many accounts depict that she refused to commit suicide -since her faith forbids it- and asked Ogasawara to kill her. The Jesuit account states that Tadaoki routinely told his men to kill his wife should she be under the threat of being captured. Gallery Image:Garasha-kessen.jpg|Garasha in Kessen. Image:Garasha-saihai.jpg|Garasha in Saihai no Yukue. Category:Samurai Warriors 2 Characters